Don't Die over Spilled Milk
Don't Die over Spilled Milk is a case featured in Criminal Case as the seventeenth case of Supernatural Investigations (Season 7) and the three-hundred thirty-ninth case overall. It takes place in the Midwest. Plot Felix and Luke called the player to come to Bellevue Towers to investigate the murder of journalist Todd Anderson, who was sliced open from crotch to throat. Per Felix, Todd's murder resembled the modus operandi of Chicago urban legend "The Milkman", who split his victims open after they said his name to a mirror three times. Felix then volunteered to be the player's partner for the investigation. Mid-investigation, Felix was shot in the arm, forcing him to be taken off the case with Gwen as his substitute. Soon after, psychotic man Clybourn Webster came to the team "confessing" that he was The Milkman and so the team took him in. Later, after finding out that Clybourn shot Felix, the team rescued Felix, whom Clybourn had at knifepoint, telling Felix to take off his colorful jacket so that Clybourn would stop thinking that he was an alien. The team then found PhD student Lyla Heller guilty of the murder. Lyla said that she killed Todd as he was going to kill the legend of The Milkman for good. She said that the residents of Bellevue needed the legend to be true as it took the blame for many of their misfortunes (including the death of her mother when she was seven). The team then turned her over to the police. After the arrest, Gwen told the team about her most recent nightmare where she saw visions of demons fighting a war while their queen was locked inside a cage, slowly dying. She said that she could feel a demon stabbing into her mind to read her thoughts and with the link established, she could see into his mind as well. To keep herself busy, Gwen joined the player in talking to Agent George Mathison, who told them that while Kevin Kelly had vanished without a trace, he had heard of kids recently going missing in other states. With Todd's name coming up in George's recon, the team looked through his apartment and found a lockbox full of Todd's notes on the missing children. Per Hope, the name "Tin Man" (drug dealer Martin Fuller's alias) kept popping up during interviews of the missing children's friends. Martin told them that a kid named Danny Burnett claimed that his younger brother was taken by a monster. Per Martin's advice, they fixed Danny's skateboard and spoke to him, who recounted that a hunched-over creature with green eyes had taken his brother in his sleep. Meanwhile, Felix and the player found a pair of earrings with a witch's symbol on it. He and Priya confirmed that the earrings belonged to young witch Avery Mitchell. After the team returned the earrings to her, the compass began blinking, signifying that they had completed a part of the witch's quest. After all the events, the team decided to head to Iowa after hearing from George that another kid had gone missing there. Summary Victim *'Todd Anderson' (found with his torso cut open) Murder Weapon *'Hook' Killer *'Lyla Heller' Suspects C339P1.png|Martin Fuller C339P2.png|Avery Mitchell C339P3.png|Jeffrey Michaels C339P4.png|Lyla Heller C339P5.png|Clybourn Webster Quasi-suspect(s) C339PQ1.png|George Mathison C339PQ2.png|Danny Burnett Killer's Profile *The killer is strong. *The killer eats government cheese. *The killer listens to Kismet the Rapper. *The killer wears purple. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes C339CS1A.jpg|Skate Park C339CS1B.jpg|Stair Ramp C339CS2A.jpg|Living Room C339CS2B.jpg|Victim's Couch C339CS3A.jpg|Millennium Park C339CS3B.jpg|Hot Dog Truck Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Skate Park. (Clues: Milk Caps, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Martin Fuller; Victim identified: Todd Anderson) *Ask Martin Fuller what he knows about the murder. (Prerequisite: Skate Park investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Living Room) *Investigate Living Room. (Prerequisite: Martin interrogated; Clues: Schoolbook, Fancy Ring) *Examine Schoolbook. (Result: Avery's Textbook; New Suspect: Avery Mitchell) *Talk to Avery Mitchell about her connection to the victim. (Prerequisite: Avery's Textbook unraveled) *Examine Fancy Ring. (Result: Jeffrey Michaels' Ring; New Suspect: Jeffrey Michaels) *Question Jeffrey Michaels about being at the victim's apartment. (Prerequisite: Jeffrey Michaels' Ring identified) *Examine Milk Caps. (Result: Orange Substance) *Analyze Orange Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats government cheese) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is strong) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Millennium Park. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Victim's Satchel, Victim's Phone, Hot Dog Wrapper) *Examine Victim's Satchel. (Result: CD) *Analyze CD. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer listens to Kismet the Rapper; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Couch) *Investigate Victim's Couch. (Prerequisite: CD analyzed; Clues: Broken Mirror, Coffee Tray) *Examine Broken Mirror. (Result: Mirror with Message) *Analyze Mirror with Message. (12:00:00) *Confront Avery Mitchell about summoning the Milkman. (Prerequisite: Mirror with Message analyzed; Profile updated: Avery is strong, eats government cheese and listens to Kismet the Rapper) *Examine Coffee Tray. (Result: Brown Crumbs) *Examine Brown Crumbs. (Result: Marijuana) *Interrogate Martin Fuller about smoking marijuana with the victim. (Prerequisite: Marijuana identified under microscope; Profile updated: Martin is strong, eats government cheese and listens to Kismet the Rapper) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Missed Calls; New Suspect: Lyla Heller) *Ask Lyla Heller about her calls to the victim. (Prerequisite: Missed Calls unlocked; Profile updated: Lyla is strong and eats government cheese) *Examine Hot Dog Wrapper. (Result: Milkman Drawing; New Suspect: Clybourn Webster) *See what Clybourn Webster knows about the Milkman. (Prerequisite: Milkman Drawing unraveled) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Stair Ramp. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Paper, Trash Can, Locked Security Camera) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Faded Headline) *Examine Faded Headline. (Result: Victim's Article) *See how Jeffrey Michaels felt about the victim's article. (Prerequisite: Victim's Article unraveled; Profile updated: Jeffrey is strong and eats government cheese) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Glasses Case) *Interrogate Lyla Heller about being at the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Glasses Case found; Profile updated: Lyla listens to Kismet the Rapper) *Examine Locked Security Camera. (Result: Unlocked Security Camera) *Analyze Unlocked Security Camera. (09:00:00) *Confront Clybourn Webster about shooting Felix. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Security Camera analyzed; Profile updated: Clybourn eats government cheese) *Investigate Hot Dog Truck. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Milk Cooler, Victim's Jacket) *Examine Milk Cooler. (Result: Metal Hook) *Analyze Metal Hook. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Hook; Attribute: The killer wears purple) *Examine Victim's Jacket. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble (2/5). (No stars) Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble (2/5) *Investigate Millennium Park. (Available after unlocking Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble; Clue: Leftovers) *Examine Leftovers. (Result: Earrings) *Analyze Earrings. (06:00:00) *Return Avery Mitchell's earrings. (Prerequisite: Earrings analyzed; Reward: MALE Nice Wizard, FEMALE Cute Witch) *See what George Mathison has to tell us. (Available after unlocking Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Living Room. (Prerequisite: George interrogated; Clue: Lockbox) *Examine Lockbox. (Result: Confidential Stuff) *Analyze Confidential Stuff. (09:00:00) *Ask Martin Fuller about the missing children. (Prerequisite: Confidential Stuff analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Skate Park. (Prerequisite: Martin interrogated; Clue: Broken Skateboard) *Examine Broken Skateboard. (Result: Skateboard) *Talk to Danny Burnett about his brother's kidnapping. (Prerequisite: Skateboard restored) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title is a parody of the idiom "don't cry over spilled milk", which means not to spend time worrying about things of the past that cannot be changed. *This case has many references to the 1992 American supernatural horror film Candyman: **Milkman, the urban legend mentioned several times during the case is a reference to Candyman, the primary antagonist of the film. **The victim, Todd Anderson, is a reference to Tony Todd, the actor who portrayed Candyman in the film. **Lyla Heller is a reference to Helen Lyle, the protagonist of the film. *A handful of fictional brands, products, and people mentioned in the case are parodies of real-life brands, products or people: **Chicago Owls, a parody of Chicago Bulls. **Kismet the Rapper, a parody of Chance the Rapper. **Lenz, a parody of Heinz. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Supernatural Investigations Category:Midwest